A Twisted Life redo
by Vedalynne
Summary: Adilenna Alten is a gang member that is about to get kicked out and start a new part of her life that is more twisted then she thought. UPDATED! R&R!
1. Dreaming Of Youths

A Twisted Life

Ch. 1, Gang Rules

By: Vedalynne

Ok, guys and gals. I've been so busy with family stuff I've neglected to see that I had reviews saying you all actually liked it, well sort of.... Ummm Well, I did NOT like it that much and have re-written some of it, so enjoy! Oh, here's where I thank my three (yes, **THREE!!!!**) lovely reviewers:

Cadoodles: Thanks for even reviewing, I hope this version is better....

Nolee of Stone Mountain: I'm glad you aren't mad, I hate it when I get people mad.... Not that it ever happens, lol. kidding

Ri: Thanks for reviewing, if u have any ideas tell me, k?

Alrighty, let's get this party started, shall we?

__

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adilenna Alten tossed and turned on her pallet. It was after midnight and everyone and her was sleeping soundly. She had been having nightmares for the passed week, and tonight she had the worst one so far. . .

Dream Thingy

_Adi was surrounded by gang members dressed in black and white. Most were her friends, some were enemies, others were new members. They were all members of the same gang she was in, the Black Youths. They started pushing against her, packing her in like stuffing in a pillow. They squeezed against her, tighter and tighter, until she could barely breath._

She shoved them back, hoping to make them back off and let her get some air, but she just shoved her right back this time harder. Before she could realize what was going on, they climbed on top of her, pushing her to the ground.

She pushed and shoved with all the strength she had, but every time she managed to get one off of her, two more replaced him. She reached for one her trusty daggers located at her wrist, but to her horror she found the sheath empty. She tried to reach for any of her daggers, but found them all empty.

Adi sucked in her last shaky breath, she knew what was going to happen, and almost cried at the thought of her bones crushing, and her lungs collapsing. Adi cried out in pain as she felt one of her ribs pop under the weight that trapped her.

She had almost given up when out of no-where she felt a hand grab hers, and start to pull her out. Adi grabbed onto it like it was her last chance and prayed to the creator that whoever was pulling her out was strong.

When she was finally free of the human pyramid of death she looked up at the person that had saved her from becoming a fleshy, bloody pancake (Did they have pancakes back then?? Well, guess what, they do in MY story mwuhahahaha!!!!). _She saw a young man a little older then her in purple, white, and tan, but the thing she noticed right then was his face. Large violet eyes, a creamy complexion, glossy black hair with a violet coloring to it, and the most perfect pair of lips she had ever seen. Not too full, but definitely not too thin. Those perfect lips smiled at her in a mischievous way and asked quietly, " Do I always have to save you?"_

To Adi's surprise she responded, "As long as you stick around? Yes."

Adi woke at least an hour before dawn after a very confusing, yet intriguing dream. She sat upright and shook her head to wake up some more. She looked around at her sleeping mates and hated the idea of leaving them, now more then ever.

"Stupid gang rules!" she mumbled, " 'The day you turn 16 you either leave or we make you leave the hard way.' " She had been told that the day she joined, when she was just eleven years old. Her parents were merchants and they had moved to Altora Major from Dracina (I'll explain more about settings in later chapters). She hated the move and hated her parents for making her move, so she left. She was sick and tired of her family and the life of a merchant's daughter.

Adi forced herself out of bed and changed into some cleaner clothes in a closet she used for privacy. She wasn't sure if she was coming back or not, so she gathered her belongings. Checking everything out of habit, she left the only home she had known for the past four to five years. She rinsed her mouth out and face off in a nearby stream, and looked towards the east. The sun was just about to rise, and if all went right today she would be starting her life in a totally different way. No more stealing, no more gangs, no more guards, and she would be able to improve her fighting skills. Not that they need to. . . _Most merchants will be setting up right now. . ._ She thought to herself . . . _And almost all will be half asleep, and not as alert as usual. Perfect for nicking a little breakfast._

(A/N: Ok, so what do you think? Good? Bad? Or just plain stupid? The dream thingy is what she is dreaming, I just thought it would be better if I included it. PLZZZ R/R!!!!!!)

P.S.

The more reviews I get the faster I'll get the chapters up. . . hehe I love being evil. . .

Vedalynne


	2. Breakfast Disturbances

A Twisted Life

Chapter Two, Breakfast Disturbances

By: Vedalynne

Well, hello! Good to see some people are reading my story, and I've gotten some good comments. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I'm still having a hard time trying to figure how to use this site, as u can see this is my first successful story... Anywho, I would love to take a minute to thank my reviewers . . .

****

Adurere: Thank you sooooooooo much, I know what u mean about the story with different characters, it's sometimes hard to get into the story, but I'm glad u liked it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

****

Flashrider: Is interesting good or bad? lol, if u don't like something tell me so I can work on it, k?

****

Nolee of Stone Mountain: I was hoping you would say that, I'm glad u like it. If u have any ideas, speak up!

****

A Traveling Mord-Sith: Thanks for reviewing, I hope u like this chapter.

All right, now that's done let's get this story going!!

Adilenna Alten was starting to have a pretty good morning. She had already stolen three purses from unsuspecting merchants, and the day was still young. By noon she'd have enough to follow through with her plans. Her light green eyes were eyeing an unattended fruit stand when she caught a glimpse of purple in the corner of her eye. When she turned to look she saw something that immediately ruined her day. Three Violent Violets were pushing their way through the now growing crowd. _"This isn't right."_ She thought to herself, _"This is_ our _territory. What are they doing here?"_ Three wasn't that big of a number, she could easily take three, but something about the way they smiled smugly made her feel uneasy. The taste in her mouth was bitter, sour, and all in all dangerous. She checked their weapons with her magic, and wasn't all that surprised when the weapons gave off a lime green glow. _"Poison. . . This is stupid, their using poison over something so trivial as a street?!" _The sensible non-gang member side said. _"You of all people should know how important a simple street is to a gang! That street serves as their hunting grounds, where they can steal food and money. A simple street is vital to a gang . . ." the_ gang member side of her argued. "Well, looks like its time for a little work." She mumbled under her breath. Her plans for later that day had to wait; her gang needed her, badly.

The three violets were in a triangle formation, one walking in front and the other two walking side by side behind the first. She crouched down behind a wagon filled with hay and waited. Once the group passed her hiding spot she began to follow them staying three steps behind them. When both violets were looking dead ahead, she stepped toward them quickly. When she was in range she grabbed both of their heads and slammed their skulls together. She didn't like killing people, even if they were out to kill other people. Both would wake up with a horrible throbbing headache and a very large goose egg on their heads. The one in front heard his companions fall and swung around, a small dagger in each hand. " Oh, please, not the daggers. I'm so scared." She said sarcastically while waving her hands above her head. She whipped out two of her daggers, and locked with his daggers at the hilts. She kept his hands busy long enough to ram her knee into his groin with enough force to knock a horse off its feet (ok, its just a metaphor I made up so don't yell at me if horses are easy to knock over OK?! geez....). he dropped his daggers and fell to the ground hold what was more then likely most dear to him at the time.

"Ooooooooo." He moaned in pain. Adi gathered up all the weapons that the clumsy cluster had been carrying around.

"Just be glad I didn't cut it off," she growled at him while carefully wrapping the weapons in the vest she had taken off one of the unconscious violets, "believe me I wouldn't mind going back to my lair with a trophy..." He just groaned some more and tried to get up. Adi kicked him in his gut before he got up to attack again. "Good bye for now, pathetic pansy." She turned and ran in the direction of one of her contacts and close friends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she reached the healers home she got a different taste in her mouth. A clean, crisp taste like drinking cool water on a hot day. It was familiar, but strange like someone was inside that she had met only once. She finally gave up determining a reason behind the taste and walked towards the side door. "Only one way to find out..." she muttered unhappily, " I hate surprises.... And I think I'm about to get one..." She opened the door without even knocking and stepped inside to total darkness. "Zelina!" She yelled from where she stood, "Zelina, I need to speak with you!" _'Damn it!'_ she thought to herself, _'I really don't want to waste any magic.' _She closed her eyes and changed her eyesight, so she could see in the darkness that enveloped her. A board creaked from somewhere above and Adi heard footsteps come down the steps. She didn't need magic to tell that Zelina was up to something.

"Who's there?" A male voice called from what sounded like the bottom of the staircase.

"An ill person, wishing to speak to a healer." Adi said trying to remain calm. Her patience was stretched thin, and she had no time whatsoever to just stand around. "And if u do not let me see the healer by the name of Zelina you to shall soon be ill."

All righty Gals, and maybe guys. . . ( Did any guys read my story? if so tell me, I would like to know...) Anywho. I decided to stop here b/c it's late and I STILL have biology homework to do.... So, how was this one? I know its kind of slow but don't worry, things will start to speed up in the next chapter or the only right after that. If anyone has any questions plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ask me in a non-abusive way by way of email or review.

O, sorry for the cliffy! But come on, who doesn't love suspense?? hehehe

Well, TTFN!

O:-D

Vedalynne


	3. The Perfect Lips

A Twisted Life

Chapter Three, Perfect Lips

By: Vedalynne

WOO HOO!! I feel SOO loved right about now. Most of my reviews have all been encouraging and so far no flames, so you know what that means?? I'll spoil those looking forward to reading this, by getting this chapter posted within a few days of the last one, so... Anywho, my many thanks to Warrior of Tortall for such a positive review it really boosted my self-esteem. I'm really glad you liked it. Tell me what you think about this chapter.

Oh! And I'm sorry the story is going so slow right now, I got a role in the school play and now I'm busy with T.V. stuff, so don't hurt me if it feels really slow, k?

Alrighty lets start cooking!! ::Emeril impression:: BAM!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"An ill person, wishing to speak to a healer." Adi said trying to remain calm. Her patience was stretched thin, and she had no time whatsoever to just stand around. "And if u do not let me see the healer by the name of Zelina you to shall soon be ill."_

Adi was really starting to consider murder of the mystery man blocking her path when she broke down and used more magic. She opened her minds eye which allowed her to see a complete aerial view of the second level of the healer's home and workplace. She was Zelina sitting in a chair in the upstairs parlor. Adi immediately noticed movement coming from the cool headed healer. She focused in on Zelina and saw what worried her the most. Zelina, the calm "don't worry everything will fine" healer was tapping her foot and wringing her hands. _"Funny,"_ Adi told her mentally, _"I've only seen you tap your foot when your mother was staying with you."_ She watched as Zelina jumped up and looked around the room franticly. _"Relax! Ze, it's Adi, can you come down so we can talk?"_

Zelina relaxed and Adi watch her move to the upstairs hallway. _"Funny,"_ Zelina responded mentally, _"last time you said talk that way, I almost got a bloody lip."_ Adi didn't bother retorting, besides, the only thing she wanted to say right now included naughty words. Adi heard Zelina come down the stairs and speak with the annoying jerk that had caused her to waste time _AND_ magic. "But she can help, she has influence." was the only thing Adi heard from the conversation. Seconds later, Zelina came through the doorway tugging on a hand that was connected to a body that wore a violet vest.

Adi sighed in desperation, " Not another one! Zelina, what the hell is going on?!"

Zelina shot her the shut up and behave look, " This is Allen Axmen. He's a member of the Violets, and he's getting out as of today. And why didn't you go to the stairs? You know your way around."

"Look Zelina, I don't care if he's the king! All I want to know is what do I do about these?!" She exclaimed as she dropped the vest and it's contents on the floor in front of her. "Who poisoned them, and how can I get an antidote for the poison?" Zelina bent down and gingerly picked up one of the daggers by its hilt. " And you of all people know I hate surprises a wasn't about to walk into one!"

"The poison isn't meant to kill, it's only purpose is to make the victim weaker then a newborn kitten." The Violet said fighting to keep his emotions under control. That was the first real time she had really looked at him, and when she did she was pleasantly surprised by what she saw. Onyx black hair framing a creamy white face and large deep violet eyes. His nose was almost perfect besides the signs that it had been broken more then once. And last but CERTINLY not least, his lips. They were the most perfect pair of lips Adi had ever seen, not too full, but defiantly not too thin! Wait, where have I thought that before? Adi was about to dismiss it and move on when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know, I know! I did it again! Kind of a crappy ending but I love cliffys and right now my brain is starting to hurt.... So, how many made the connection? I'll dedicate this story to the first review that I see that correctly figures out what I'm getting at.

(coughs:: violet eyes :: cough)

lol, anywho, I'll work on more this story soon... Oh, and DEFINATLY more action next chapter....I'm starting to bore myself!!

LaTeR!!

Vedalynne


	4. Playing with Poison

A Twisted life

Chapter Three, Playing with Poison

By: Vedalynne

Ok, here we are again, we really should stop meeting this way, or my boyfriend might think something is going on.... ALRIGHT! I'm sorry I know that was a bad joke...

-Anywho-

I'm glad people are reading, **THANK YOU!!** Ok, this next chapter is hopefully going to get pretty fast, and the night is young so let's see how far I can get in an hour, k?

Oh! And this story is now officially dedicated to. . . . . **Salan**! Thanks for your review, I hope you liked it... My thanks also goes to **teddybear1098** for reviewing and helping me out, like I said it was late, and my brain was hurting, badly.

Ok, now that's done . . .let's get it started!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Adi's jaw dropped as she realized who this hunk of a violet was, "My dream..." she mumbled as she stared at those dark violet eyes. _'How strange is this?'_ she thought.

The Violet noticed she was staring at him and sneered, " What are _you_ looking at child?" His voice was in a medium range, although he was trying to make it deeper, and failing.

Adi snapped back to her senses and growled at him, "Just your ugly face, you pansy." He stepped towards her fully intent on beating her into a pulp, and Adi was more then ready to beat on him.

But Zelina, the oldest, wisest, and let's face it smartest person in the room at the time, stepped in-between the two hotheaded teens and yelled, "Enough! This is not the time to bicker amongst each other. You two can fight it out later, but right now we need to--" Zelina was about explain everything when the door behind Adi burst open.

Expecting the worse, Adi swung around with two, six and a half-inch daggers out and ready to be put to use. Her body immediately found itself in fighting stance out of habit.

Two, small dust covered bodies tumbled in, both gasping for breath. "Madame Zelina, -- is -- Adi -- here-- " one gasped not yet looking up to see that Adi was under five feet away from them. Both looked to be about ten, both were female, with dark blonde hair and light skin, and both were wearing white and black clothes under the dirt, grim, and dust they had picked up while running. Adi immediately realized who the two were, and felt foolish for not tasting their approach.

"Micka? Misha? What are you two doing here? What's wrong?" Adi said as quickly put here daggers away and walked towards the girl twins she had taken under her wing when they were orphaned only two years ago. She knelt, hoping to make it easier to talk to them.

Both looked up and tackled her in a weak bear hug, _"Why are they exhausted?"_ She thought worriedly. Misha, the one with dimples, looked at Adi with fearful eyes, "The violets now where our lair is. They left a note on our door with a blood-covered dagger!" She said when she recovered her breath.

Micka nodded vigorously, dark curls bouncing up and down, "We ran all over our territory looking for, but didn't see you, so we thought about Madame Zelina, and--" she was cut off by her twin tugging her sleeve and pointing past Adi. Adi looked behind her to see what was bothering Misha, and noticed why the two twins had gone pale.

Both of the young girls had just noticed the Violent Violet beside Madame Zelina. Micka lowered her voice and leaned in closer to Adi, "Is he friend or foe?" She asked seriously.

"He's a friend . . . for now." Adi replied smiling slightly. " Did you happen to get the note?" Both girls looked at the floor and shook their heads shamefully. " Did you know what it said?" Adi asked gently, not wanting the twins to feel responsible.

Misha looked up and nodded, "Ryan read it out loud, and then it was passed around, for those of us that can read."

Micka nodded and picked up where Misha left off, " It said the violets wanted to challenge us to a gang fight, on Toad's Tail Street. It said that the Violets would be there at 4:30 in the afternoon. (I'm sorry for not using anything like mid-day or whatever, but I wanted it to be easy to understand.) We didn't want to get into a fight, but the entire gang voted and agreed to fight."

Micka stopped to catch her breath, and Misha took over, "We decided to look for you because you weren't there when we voted, and, " She hesitated trying to pick her words carefully, " we were also hoping you might consider going and stopping the fighting . . . We have a really bad feeling about what might happen. It makes us uneasy..."

Adi's list of things to worry about just got a whole lot longer. She turned and spoke to they violet, "Axmen, I suppose the Violets want to weaken the youths so that they can persuade the Youths to join?" Allen nodded slowly, not liking the calmness in her voice. Adi's made her hands into fists and began shaking with rage as everything she had learned sank in. Her face began to get red and Zelina began to get really worried. Zelina was about to calm her down magically, when Adi lost control of her temper. She yelled out at the top of her lungs, " WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING?!?!?!" she grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at the wall behind Zelina, making everyone in the room duck, no body wanted to be in the way right then. "DON'T THEY UNDERSTNAD THEY ARE PLAYING WITH POISON!?!?!?"

U r the weakest link, good bye!

O:-D

Vedalynne


	5. Running into Barriers

A Twisted Life

Chapter Five: **Running into Barriers**

By: (The enchanting and mind controlling) Vedalynne

HELLO, my freaky lil darlings! You don't know how much it means to me that people are ACTUALLY reading the stuff I write...I need to get a flame so my ego doesn't get too big, lol. Anyways, :: thinks to self:: what did I want to say.... Oh, my thanks to **Salan** for another review, I hope you like this so far and you aren't just being nice. Oh, and **teddybear1098**, if u kill me then I can't finish the story and you'll never find out how it ends, so right about now you should be sucking up not threatening me! Let's see you else? OH! How could I forget **Caidre**? thanks for your review, I hope I can explain more later on.....remind me later if i don't in the next couple of chapters...

Keep the reviews coming, or I'll stop writing until someone pays me, lol. That will be five dollars please....ok, ok... 1 dollar?

Now, may we begin? WELL _DUUH!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

__

What happened last time:

Adi's list of things to worry about just got a whole lot longer. She turned and spoke to the violet, "Axmen, I suppose the Violets want to weaken the youths so that they can persuade the Youths to join?" Allen nodded slowly, not liking the calmness in her voice.

Adi's hands closed into fists and began shaking with rage as everything she had learned sank in. Her face began to get red and Zelina began to get really worried. Zelina was about to calm her down magically, when Adi lost control of her temper. She yelled out at the top of her lungs, " WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING?!?!?!" She grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at the wall behind Zelina, making everyone in the room duck, no body wanted to be in the way right then. "DON'T THEY UNDERSTNAD THEY ARE PLAYING WITH POISON!?!?!?"

Zelina ran towards the rage filled teenager and grabbed her shoulders, she had dealt with the young girl's temper before and she didn't want it to get ugly with patients down the hall. The Healer's magic spread through Adi, calming the storm that would have raged if Adi's temper went unchecked. Zelina looked Adi dead in the eyes, "do you promise to behave and think this through if I let go?"

Adi looked at Zelina, her eyes looked dazed and like she had a little too much wine, and nodded. When Zelina let go and took her magic with her, Adi snapped back to her senses. "Eww," she said, touching her mouth, "I think I drooled, yep, I drooled." The twins giggled in spite of the tension in the air. Adi was about to ask Zelina to watch the twins when there was a pounding at the door behind her.

"At least someone around knows how to knock," Zelina said under her breath as she approached the door. She was inches away from turning the handle when turned to face Adi, a look of worry on her face, "Friend or foe, Adi?"

Adi focused on the taste in her mouth, it was too hard to distinguish, so she finally responded with, " It's not the Gang Guard if that's what you're worried about..."

"Some help you are," the Healer muttered, "You four better wait in the library just in case." Adi nodded and led the twins by their hands down the hall and into the library. Allen sighed disgustedly and followed the Youths down the now well lighted hall. Once, in the library, Adi sat at a table that was hidden behind a tall self of books about cure for rashes. Misha made a crinkled her nose as she read a title off of one, " 100 ways to cure a rash with pickle juice..."

"Ewwww," Micka said as she sat on Adi's right knee. Misha nodded in agreement and sat on Adi's left knee. Even though they were ten, their bodies were small and frail-both were ridiculously sharp, though. Adi had put them through puzzles and word games to pass the time when they first came under her care. Allen, paced nervously in front of Adi, his hands calmed behind his back.

"It won't do any good to make yourself sick, Axen." She knew had said his name wrong, but right then she wanted to play the ditzy commoner.

" My name's Axmen," he snapped, " Allen Axmen, and you should be pacing, too, dirty child. Your precious gang is about to be broken up by the smarter group."

The color rose in her face as she sneered "What do you care about my 'precious gang'? What's in it for you, besides the fact you get more streets to steal from?"

He turned to respond when he stopped and cocked his head slightly. "Madame Zelina wants me to come in there, something about another Violet." He looked at Adi, his face expressionless, " I suppose I'll return with more news." Misha and Micka stuck their tongues out at his back as he turned and left the group of girls. A small smile played on Adi's lips.

Misha sighed, "I hope he gets a better attitude soon." Adi looked at her puzzled, and asked her why. "Because you'll be working with him for a long time." she replied without thinking.

"Misha!" Micka growled, as she elbowed her sister. Misha glared at Micka for elbowing her so hard.

"What are you going on about?" Adi asked worriedly, "Is there anything you two want to tell me about?" They had acted strangely before, but not like this.

"No ma'am," Micka said before Misha could say something, "You know Misha, always saying something random."

The door of the library opened with a bang. "Adi, we have a problem." Madame Zelina yelled as she ran to the back of the library where Adi and the twins were sitting. "The Guards found out about the fight, and they made a deal with the Violets." The twins scrambled off Adi's lap so she could stand. Zelina continued when she faced Adi, "The Violet that is here said that after the fight, instead of making the Youths into members, they are going to turn them over to the Guards." Zelina stopped to get some air, "Well, what do you want to do?"

Adi thought quickly as this was added to the huge puzzle that she now had the responsibility of solving. "Keep the twins here, they're smart and will be more then glad to help," She looked at the girls, "Won't you?" Both girls nodded, knowing better then to go against Adi's will. "Axmen and I will go deal with the feud. Hopefully we can talk them out of it." Turning her attention back to the twins, "Stay here and behave, I'll be back for you before dinnertime. Also, we need to discuss where you two are going to go when I get back, all right?" Both girls nodded and hugged Adi.

"Don't get hurt," Misha told her seriously.

"Or we'll never forgive you." Micka added, hoping to lighten the mood. Adi smiled and walked quickly out of the library. She headed towards the way she had came in and found Allen with another Violet there.

"Come with me if you like, but I'm going to stop the fight from happening - one way or another." She told him bluntly. Without even waiting for a response she walked past him and out the door. He followed, after saying a few naughty words and telling his friend to stay there. She ran down the streets, not caring if anyone saw her and reported her to the Guards. Turning every which way and hoping a fence or two, they came to their final turn that would take them to Toad's Tail Street. As the turned the corner they stopped abruptly. 14 feet in front of them was a stone wall about 8 foot tall. Adi's jaw dropped as she gasped for breath, "When did they -- put this up?" She asked, her chest burning from running so hard.

Allen shrugged as he approached the wall. He ran his hands over it, hoping to find I break somewhere. "Great! What do -- we do now?"

Adi walked towards the wall, and looked around for someway over it. She had caught her breath and was able to talk normally, "It's simple really, we just go over it." He stared at her like she had and extra eyeball. "What?" She asked defensively, "I'm a lot stronger then I look, I could easily give you a boost up there." He still looked skeptical, so Adi changed her approach, "Look, we don't have much time, so unless you have another idea," she said as she laced her fingers, " I suggest you hurry up!" He mumbled something about falling and breaking his neck, but step on her hands anyways. He managed to successfully hoist himself up on to wall and reached down to help Adi up. She took his hand and swung herself up and onto the wall. Once she was up there, she looked at the street. It looked like a ghost town. Adi said, "I guess we're early." Almost as if on cue people in two different types of clothing started pouring into the street. On left, everyone was dressed in purple and tan. On the right, black vest's and tan pants were all that you could see.

"Nice timing," Allen said scanning the crowd. Adi slid off the wall and sprinted down the dusty road, right in the middle of both sides. Whispers spread trough both gangs like wildfire. _'Great,' _Adi thought to herself, _'Now what?'_

She smiled, weakly, "Hello everyone.... Ummm good to see everyone's getting together." Nobody laughed, so she sighed, "Fine, I'll get right to the point. Nobody is going to fight today. I won't let you."

Someone from the Youths yelled, "What are you doing? This is our chance for respect!"

"Is respect worth getting poisoned? Or what about getting turned over to the guards? Is respect worth that? " Scanning the crowd she saw many friends, and prayed that everything worked out with bloodshed. "Now that I have your attention, let me explain." She told them everything. About the poison she found on the blades, about the Violets original plan, and then about the deal with the Guards. She inwardly sighed with relief as she watched many slip away. _'Good to know they're still smart.'_ She commented to herself. More and more slipped away, some even openly left, suggesting others to do the same. Adi was trying to buy time, but after this she had the violets to deal with. _'Creator help me, I don't know if I can deal with the violets.'_ She prayed as her story was coming to an end. She was kind of surprised she hadn't gotten a dagger in her back by now.

Hehehe

I did it again, sorry guys, but I really want to get this posted tonight.

I'll thank everyone I forgot next chapter. Thanks for the reviews KEEP THEM COMING!

Ciao,

Vedalynne

P.S.

Sorry for any typos.....


	6. The Youth's are no more

__

A Twisted Life

****

Chapter 6 : The Youth's are no more

By: Vedalynne

Hello! How is everyone? I'm good, although I would be better if a got more reviews, but I'm still in a good mood from winning an award at a Drama competition, so I won't beg this time. Ok, well nobody really reviewed besides teddy and she doesn't matter, lol.

Anywho

I guess I should start now right? Ok, here it goes...

What happened last time:

She smiled, weakly, "Hello everyone... Ummm good to see everyone's getting together." Nobody laughed, so she sighed, "Fine, I'll get right to the point. Nobody is going to fight today. I won't let you."

Someone from the Youths yelled, "What are you doing? This is our chance for respect!"

"Is respect worth getting poisoned? Or what about getting turned over to the guards? Is respect worth that?" Adi yelled in a commanding voice. Scanning the crowd she saw many friends, and prayed that everything would be solved without bloodshed. "Now that I have your attention, let me explain."

She told them everything. About the poison she found on the blades, about the Violets original plan, and then about the deal with the Guards. She inwardly sighed with relief as she watched many slip away. 'Good to know they still have some intelligence in them.' She commented to herself. More and more slipped away, some even openly left, suggesting others to do the same.

Adi was trying to buy time, but after this she had the Violets to deal with. 'Creator help me, I don't know if I can deal with the violets.' She prayed as her story was coming to an end. She was kind of surprised she hadn't gotten a dagger in her back by now.

Adi paused to catch her breath, and just by chance she heard footsteps approach her from behind. She spun around, trusty daggers already in hand. The Violet, a female with badly dyed blonde hair, that had been approaching her jumped back, slightly startled that Adi had even heard her. Dark brown eyes fell upon the daggers being held by Adi's steady hands. "Put them away before you hurt yourself, besides, there's no way you'd win against me." the Violet said not even showing the smallest signs of worry.

"There are many things you don't know about me," Adi said, her voice low and deadly serious, "Now, listen up." Adi's jade green eyes locked onto the Violet's and she said determinedly, "You-will-not-fight. None of you will, and that is because I will not allow it."

"Who died and made you Lord of Street's?" The blonde growled back taking a step towards Adi. Adi's brow crinkled angrily as she belatedly noticed the violet colored ring on the girls left-thumb.

"Well, well. If it isn't the leader of the Violets herself...long time no see, Laurina." _'Great, now what? She almost killed me last time we fought, and I'd bet my family's crest that she has improved since then.'_ Adi wondered how much time she could buy until Laurina decided to attack. Out of the corner of her eye Adi saw another Violet approach her. Opening her sight she focused in on the person walking quickly to her. _'It's that annoying Violet that was talking to Zelinahis name was Axen or something like that...' _Adi commented to herself as she prepared for an attack from all sides. Laurina took another step towards distracted Adi. Adi snapped back to reality and flipped backwards. Adi's right foot connected with Laurina's chin as she was in mid air. The moment Adi's feet touched ground she crouched and spun facing Laurina once again. Adi was shocked and somewhat offended to see the dark haired Violet, Allen, holding back Laurina.

"Let me at her! Get off me Allen! LET ME GO!" Laurina screamed straining against Allen's hold. Adi took this opportunity to turn back to the Youths and signal to the quickly. Making both her hands into fist she hit them together vertically, made her right hand into a "y" shape, and -last but not least- slapped her right hand on top of her left. Translation: Leave, the Youths are no more. Many blinked at her in disbelief, but some nodded and immediately ran for the nearest exit. Looking at those that stayed she signaled the same thing again. All then chose to leave, some in pairs, many by themselves, oblivious to the oath they took to always look out for one another. She turned back around just in time to see Laurina break free from Allen's grip and run fiercely at Adi. Adi's immediately reached for the daggers in the back part of her waist. Adi fought mainly on the defensive, '_Laurina has become faster if nothing else,' _Adi thought to herself warily , _'I'm not able to get the upper hand!'_. Sharp stinging pain seared her jaw as Laurina's dagger made painful contact with Adi's tender skin. _'The poison,'_ Adi thought to herself worriedly, _'Great! As if my day hasn't been hard enough!' _Sick of fighting, she waited until the timing was just right then spun around left leg ready to kick. Adi's foot made contact with Laurina's abdomen in what Adi thought would just be a painful-knock-you-of-your-feet kick. Jaw's dropped as Laurina flew an unbelievable 13 feet into the crowd of violet colored vest's. '_What in the world!_' Adi asked herself in silent disbelief, _'Well_ that _certainly is new!'_ Adi acted like it happened all the time, besides, it was better to be feared the loved.

Allen starred at Adi in disbelief, "What did you- How- who are you?" he stammered, letting his usually tough facade fall for a moment.

Adi just ignored him and asked, "Will you need a place to stay since you helped me? Your partners in crime may turn against you."

Allen frowned at the suggestion but his expression softened as he seemed to think about it, "Well," he said sadly, "I don't seem to have a choice, now do I?" Adi looked back at Violets and saw Laurina stand, gasping desperately for air.

Laurina screamed out shrilly, " VIOLETS ATTACK!" Adi's legs almost failed her as a tidal wave of purple vest charged at herself and now Allen.

Adi smiled as she placed her feet apart from each other and said quietly, "Thank you for the invitation, Laurina. It's a shame you don't know I still have one card up my sleeve..." She focused her Gift and held her palms towards the oncoming entourage of Violets. "You may want to get behind me," she told Allen in a strict voice. For what seemed like the first time that day he did as he was told without complaining, audibly at least. The Violets were getting even closer, Adi was running out of time. "It's now or never!" she said, praying that everything would work and she wouldn't become a human rag doll. Green gift flooded from her palms and immediately began forming a shield of dull, light green magic. The first Violet to hit it fell flat on his back as if he ran into a stone wall. Adi's clenched jaw rattled as the impact from the Violet hitting her shield. Two more Violets hit the wall from not being able to stop in time, but most had seen what was up ahead and stopped before meeting the fate of their fellow gang members. Laurina stumbled to the front of Violets and surveyed the wall that was keeping her from ripping the eyes out of Adi's head.

"Now," Adi said loudly, standing just a little bit straighter, "Leave while you still can. I can easily close off all your means of exiting."

Laurina stared at her, and sighed in submission saying, "Let's go home Violets, it's not worth it."

Adi sighed in relief but kept the magical wall up until she saw every last violet leave in her Sight. She already began to feel fatigued, and there was still an order of business to take care of. "Come along," she told Allen, "We need to get back to Zelina's home before the guards realize what has occurred."

"Hold on," he said as he stood out of the shock of seeing her put up a magical wall and then act like nothing happened. His pale hand reached for her bleeding jaw, but she knocked it away with her dark one.

"I'll get it taken care of at Zelina's home." she growled feeling irritable from using so much magic.

"Zelina has enough to worry about," Allen argued, "now hold still this will just take a moment."

Adi sighed in defeat and didn't knock his hand aside when it gently touched her jaw line, "Just remove the poison," she told him sternly, as she almost shivered at his touch, "It's not deep enough to cause any serious damage."

"As you wish," he mumbled. Adi took it as another chance to admire his rather handsome face. _'Just like in my dream...'_ she thought to herself worriedly, '_What does it mean, and what in the world did Misha mean this morning?'_. As he worked he asked her, "What was all that about and who are you?"

Adi sighed, not looking forward to discussing anything about what just happened, "What? Can you not see very well? It was-"

"I know what it was!" he snapped back, "What I want to know is where did you learn it? It takes a good amount of magic to make a shield that thick and strong."

'_Not really,' _Adi thought to herself, _'it just depends on your teacher.' _"That, to be honest, is none of your business, and my name is Adilenna Alten."

"Alten?" he croaked, "as in the wealthy merchant family?" Adi just ignored him and turned to leave. "Hey! Wait a minute! You promised me a place to stay!" he yelled as he hurried after her.

****

You know the drill, REVEIW! Oh, and I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, my computer has more mood swings then I do...

****

Vedalynne


	7. Home Sweet Home

****

A Twisted Life

Chapter 7, Home Sweet Home

By: Vedalynne

__

Well, hello, everyone. I don't really have that much to say besides thanks to these wonderful reviewers:

Teddy: I still don't understand all the death threats, I'm juggling everything I can right now, alright?

Ashni: I kind of like you're idea, but I've already got a plan...it's a matter of making it work and how long I want to keep him in the picture...

Lauren: Allllrighty then...thanks...I think.

Adri: Thanks for the review, but what the heck is a tory? Lol, thanks for reviewing, I hope to hear more sooner or later.

Lost goddess of the shadows: Thanks for you're review, and sorry bout the cliffies, it's becoming a bad habit.

Eveiveneg: Thanks, but enough with the death threats...it's beginning to get scary to be honest...

Beth: You want detail, you've got detail... I love reviews like yours, they make me so happy! Thank you soooooooo much!

Angel of Light and Darkness: Thanks a bunch! If you have any ideas tell me, k?

Well, I hope you all like this chappie, if not...well you know what to do... Oh and Sorry about this taking so long, I've got this really good idea for another Fanfic...

What happened last time:

__

"Hold on," he said as he stood out of the shock of seeing her put up a magical wall and then acting like nothing happened. His pale hand reached for her bleeding jaw, but she knocked it away with her tan one.

"I'll get it taken care of at Zelina's home;" she growled feeling irritable from using so much magic.

"Zelina has enough to worry about," Allen argued, "now hold still this will just take a moment."

Adi sighed in defeat and didn't knock his hand aside when it gently touched her jaw line, "Just remove the poison," she told him sternly, as she almost shivered at his touch, "It's not deep enough to cause any serious damage."

"As you wish," he mumbled. Adi took it as another chance to admire his rather handsome face. 'Just like in my dream...' _she thought to herself worriedly, _'What does it mean, and what in the world did Misha mean this morning?' _As he worked he asked her, "What was all that about and who are you?"_

Adi sighed, not looking forward to discussing anything about what just happened, "What? Can you not see very well? It was-"

"I know what it was!" He snapped back, "What I want to know is where did you learn it? It takes a good amount of magic to make a shield that thick and strong."

'Not really,' _Adi thought to herself, '_it just depends on your teacher.' _"That, to be honest, is none of your business, and my name is Adilenna Alten."_

"Alten?" He croaked, "as in the wealthy merchant family?" Adi just ignored him and turned to leave. "Hey! Wait a minute! You promised me a place to stay!" He yelled as he hurried after her.

"I didn't promise you anything" she told him over her shoulder as she shoved her way through the oncoming crowd. Fatigue was already beginning to settle into her bones when she checked the sun for the time. _'Almost tea and juice time to the nobles and merchants,' _she commented to herself trying to plan out the rest of her day. It was becoming quite a challenge to make everything fit, between getting the twins settled into a new home and finally going to register for the Protectors. _'Registration ends at sundown'_ she told herself, '_so I've got to finish all of my business and get cleaned up before sundown.'_ "Nothing like a good challenge." Adi mumbled quietly as a bitter metallic taste flooded her mouth. "Curse it!" She hissed loud enough for Allen and a few prim elderly people to hear.

Allen asked, "What's wrong?" he asked as the elders walked a little faster mumbling something about no properness among the youths. '_Ironic_,' Adi thought to herself when she heard the word, "youth".

Adi boldly grabbed Allen by the hand and led him behind a clothing booth. Adi knelt on one knee, searching franticly in the bag she carried her belongings in. Grimacing in pain, only then did she notice how stiff her body was. _'Ok,' _she thought to herself, _'I_ do _need to improve my fighting a bit.'_ Allen was about to ask Adi what she was doing when she pulled a black vest from her dust covered pack. "Hell-no," he said flatly as she stood and tried to hand him the clothing. Adi glared at his pale face and turned the vest inside out in one swift motion. Allen cocked his head slightly when the black became a deep, rich shade of green.

Allen took the vest just to make sure it wasn't any fabric magic. Adi stripped her own vest off and turned it inside out -hers was a pale shade of jade green- saying "I had these made by a friend, it should fit you, but it may be tight across the shoulders-"

"Why are we even doing this?" Allen asked, his voice breaking at the thought of wearing a girls vest.

"Are you 17 or 10?" she asked, her patience wearing thinner by the minute, "Don't ask me how I know, but a group Guards are close, and the seemed to know about the peaceful end to the 'fight'." The taste in her mouth grew stronger as the guards marched ever closer. At first Adi thought he was going to argue more, but judging by his facial expression, everything that occurred that day had changed his mind.

"Do you have any other colors?" he asked, his head bowed down in defeat, "Green isn't very becoming on me."

"Tough, I happen to like green," She replied trying to hide a grin from shattering her tough exterior. He sighed, and reluctantly pulled off his own vest and sash. Adi took the purple clothing and stuffed them into her trusty pack. Allen slipped the green vest on and made a disgruntled face at the tight fit. Turning around silently, Adi reentered the throng on people making their way to various booths and shops. Allen walked quickly to keep up with her, finally coming up beside her.

As they made their way, Adi fell deep into thought. '_The Youths are no more, so that means the twins and I can't stay there for the night. The Violets won't take Axmen back, not after helping me. Zelina works too hard for us to just to take up room and food at her home, and I certainly can't spare any money for an Inn, not for all four of us._' Adilenna rubbed her temples absently as a headache began brewing from the use of magic and complication of the situation. _'I could borrow money from Zelina, but I already owe her so much.'_ Sighing in defeat, Adi finally accepted what had to done, _'I have to go back to parents. I have to ask them to look after the twins. I have to ask for a place to stay for the time being.'_

Just as Adi admitted the inevitable to herself, she felt herself being jerked roughly by the elbow. Coming out of her thoughts she saw Allen pulling her not-so-gently into a dark ally. "Get off me, Violet, before I make you regret even meeting me!" she growled as she attempted to yank her elbow free of his rather strong grip. He glanced over his shoulder and pinned her gently against the stone wall. Adi growled as the rough texture of the building behind her bit into her already sore back. She was bringing her knee up to nail him in the same place that she had done to the other Violet when a glint of metal caught the corner of her eye. A large group of Guards passed by, shoving their way through the afternoon crowd.

"How is it," Allen began to ask while looking intently at Adi, "You can sense guards before we can even see them, but you almost run into the one right before your eyes?" Allen's grip had lessened when the guards passed them.

Adi shoved him backwards roughly, saying, "That is none of your business, _Violet_." Her temper was being stretched thinner by the moment, and she had a strong feeling it was this blasted Violet. Soundlessly, she turned and merged with the crowd, not caring if he followed her or not. _'It's not like I _have _to help him'_ she thought furiously to herself , _'Ungrateful little Violet, acting like he's better then me!'_ She found herself in yet another mental battle, _'Hit him, don't hit him. Hit him, don't hit him. Hit him, don't hit him. ARGGH! I wish my conscious would just let me hit him!' _Adi focused again on where she was going, she would never forgive herself if she got lost in front of this _Violet_.

Within minutes, she had found herself stepping over the threshold of Zelina's home for the second time that day. "Darlings, I'm home!" she called out lightly.

**__**

ok, That's all I have...What do you think? Good? Bad? Work on something else? TELL ME!

And I am truly sorry about another cliffy, but I really want to update like now!

Much luv to all!

Vedalynne


End file.
